Who's that Girl?
by cookie2
Summary: Chapter 11 just added! this is in Harry's 7th year where he meets new enemies and trys to keep his old love. Has some Hermione/Draco too. This isn't a good summary and I am new at fics. sorry. Please r/r, no flames, only constructive critism pleeze
1. Another Birthday

*This is my first fic so don't be too mean about it*  
  
Harry potter groaned as he woke up. A sharp tapping was happening at his window. He clumsily tripped over to the window, his eyes half closed, and opened it. Hedwig, his white owl, Pig, his best friend, Ron Weasley's owl, and a few other owls flew in. They showered him with letters and presents. He then remembered that today was his birthday.  
  
He tore open his first letter, it was from Sirius, his godfather, and ex- convict. It read: Dear Harry,  
  
I am speaking at Gaddywobbins, the top wizarding school in the USA, and found this for you. Hope to see you at King's Cross on September 1st.  
  
With love,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry grinned, he couldn't wait to leave the Dursley's and go to Hogwart's. It was his 7th year and when he came back, he'd be able to leave the Dursley's for good. They made his life miserable. He guessed that they wouldn't give him a present. He went to the present that was attached. He ripped it open and smiled. It was an emerald green, leather broomstick carrying case. He looked towards his Firebolt II and smiled again. He looked at his watch and realized it was 3 0'clock in the morning. He was tired so he went back to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Harry got up and saw Hedwig staring back at him. He popped up out of bed, put on his ropund glasses and traveled over to the waiting presents. He opened the next letter, from Hermione, his other best friend.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I miss you. I hope you can meet Ron and I at Diagon Alley on August 15th. I hear that there might be a triwizard tournament again, now that Voldemort has been defeated. I hope your not in it again. Anyway, I hope to see you soon. Ron thinks that Lupin is teaching again.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts now. Lupin was his favorite DADA teacher. He then reached for two neatly wrapped packages taped together, with From Hermione screaming out all over them. He carefully opened them. In one was a carrot cake (her parents were dentists) and a heavy textbook on Pratical Jokes. He opened the book up and out popped many filibuster's fireworks. He jumped. He then went to the next gift, chuckling to himself.  
  
The next package was from Ron. There wasn't a note attached except a teeney, tiny card, reading, From Ron, see you at Diagon Alley. He opened the gift. It had several cakes and a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate. He took a large bite of the chocolate and tucked the rest of it, along with the cakes, under the loose floorboard in his room. He savored the sweet taste and picked up the last present,.  
  
It was from Hagrid. He opened the card  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
'bin keeping busy. How 'bout yer? See yer at 'Ogwarts  
  
Hagrid.  
  
He oipened up the gift, it was a rock hard cake. It was smudged. There was also a quill in the package. It was a nice quill. He walked downstairs to breakfast.  
  
I hope you like it  
  
*~~*--Cookie--*~~* 


	2. The Anouncement

*Please Please Please Read and Review! I really want to hear from you*  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~*  
  
Harry climbed down the stairs to see his Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley all sitting around the new table. They had gotten it since Dudley, with his 500 pound self had broken all the old set's chairs. This set was all metal and guaranteed not to break. He sat down hurriedly as Uncle Vernon glared at him. This summer was especially bad for Harry since it was his last once.  
  
Uncle Vernon continued. "As I was saying, my childhood best friend, Frank Mc Malley has just passed away," he paused to wipe a tear from his face, that strongly resembled a tomato. "As you know, his wife, Antoinette, died a few years ago. He has a daughter, a mighty pretty one, who he has asked me to take care of. Her name is Cristal. I hope you all welcome her, and you, boy" he said, pointing at Harry, "No mumbo Jumbo crap. I don't want her to know that you are one of them. She goes to Gaddywobbins  
  
school for girls, he told me. It is in America." He spat.  
  
Then Harry remembered, that sounded like the wizarding school Sirius spoke at. Cristal had to be a wizard! He wondered how old she was and what she looked like. He went upstairs to his room, but Uncle Vernon ordered him back, "Boy, get back here, we need to go pick up Cristal, and I want you to be there to carry all her stuff!" Harry groaned. He obediantly followed Uncle Vernon. Dudley laughed at him, while eating a giant cookie. (A/n hehe that's me…) He stepped outside. Uncle Vernon made him clean off his old sneakers, than he climbed in the car.  
  
They traveled past many white houses with blue shutters, all identical to the house that he was currently staying at. Four Privet Drive, yuck. They pulled into the parking lot into the farthest spot possible so no dodo (a/n this reminds me of the movie Ice Age, the dodo bird part is hilarious!), trying to park could hit it. Harry grumbled to himself how incredibly stupid this was. They then walked over to platform 5. Harry looked at brightly colored billboards advertising cheap electricity rates and low cost plane tickets. He thought to himself how cool it was to be a wizard.  
  
A gray train pulled in to the platform. Vernon ordered him around as people climbed out of the train. Uncle Vernon looked at a picture and tried to identify the girl as one of the people coming off the train. He looked up and screamed, "Cristal! Over here!" and Harry turned his head. A girl was walking towards them, pushing a trolley full of boxes, suitcases, and bags. There was a large wooden trunk below everything and a bird cage that was covered with a blanket.  
  
  
  
I hope you like it  
  
Please read and review  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~* 


	3. Back at Privet

Hey aLi, if you are out there! Hey Lizzie16!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my dog and you will see why once you read it!  
  
*~~*--Cookie--*~~*  
  
Harry looked up and saw her, Cristal. She was beautiful! She had strawberry blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She ran over to them and hugged Uncle Vernon. Harry was shocked. Why did she do that? Ew! "Daddy told me all about you," she gushed to Uncle Vernon, "He said how brave you are and how clever. I am so lucky to meet you! He told me of all those brilliant tricks you guys used to play on those stupid teachers at smeltings." She laughed and her laugh was like a million tinkling bells. He smiled at her. She just looked at him.  
  
They all piled into Uncle Vernon's car. Cristal got the front seat, of course. What a bitch, Harry thought as he frowned at her. He didn't know her that well, but beyond that curvy body and those shimmering eyes, there was nothing but air. He wanted to gag her mouth shut. Uncle Vernon kept cracking jokes, and Cristal, would laugh at everyone of them.  
  
At home Cristal began to fit right in. Dhe helped Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, helped Dudley with his Summer School homework, talked cars with Uncle Vernon, and even became best friends with Mildred Klevens, Dudley's girlfriend. Mildred looked like a cow, with her thin gangly arms and legs and her large potbelly. The way she wore her hair even looked like horns. He didn't know how he would survive the summer. Whenever she looked at him, she wouldn't look him in the eye and would never smile at him. When they were together, alone, cleaning, all she did was fron. She refused to talk to him and referred to him as "it".  
  
Harry decided to leave and go to Ron's house. Cristal was making life miserable. He went to his room to send a letter to Ron. His door was slightly ajar when he got there. He walked in and Cristal was there, on his bed, looking through his textbooks, as Hedwig was nibbling her finger.  
  
It's a cliffhanger! Mwah hahahahaaaaaaaa!  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Sorry these chapters are so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
*~~*--Cookie--*~~* 


	4. The Shocking Letter

I hope to make this one really long.  
  
Sorry I didn't tell you why I dedicated the last chapter to my dog. I promise you'll find out in this one….  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Just something I forgot to add at the beginning…  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowlings owns everything, but Gaddywobbins, Amanda Dumbledore, and Cristal Mc Malley. Those are all mine.  
  
*~~*--Cookie--*~~*  
  
Harry cleared his throat and Cristal looked up. She disappeared. She really is a wizard he thought to himself. Just then, she came back into view a little. The invisibility cloak! He jumped up, walked over to where she was at, and pulled it off. She frowned at him. He folded it neatly and pulled out his wand.  
  
"What is your problem, why are you looking through my stuff?" He asked her.  
  
"I-I-I, just wanted to get your sheets so Miss Petunia could wash them. I then saw your open trunk and decided that it would be a good idea to see if any clothes in there were dirty," she said. He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Why did you go into my trunk? I know several hexes, and I know you are a witch. Don't play stupid!" He growled at her menacingly. Just then, two owls tapped at the window. He turned to the window. He heard her go to take out her wand and he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" A lipgloss hit him In the head. He turned back as she got out her wand. "Expelliarmus," he screamed, as he calmly caught her wand. He went to the window and let the two owls in. One flew to Cristal, and one flew to him. The both bore the Hogwart's seal.  
  
He opened his letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
Congratulations. This will be the last year for you at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a Seventh Year, you will need…  
  
Apparating and Disapperating for Dummies  
  
By Lily Aperaty  
  
Wizarding Legends  
  
By Dr. Mitchell Fraunchberg  
  
The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Leapin' Lizards: Guide to Magical Reptiles  
  
By Sercantia Slytheer  
  
Dealing with Death  
  
By Sybill Trelawney  
  
Surviving the Dark  
  
By the National Aurors society  
  
Glowing Gardens  
  
By Reghtin Lokneddry  
  
Flick of the Wand: Charms  
  
By Sythbot Clingeron  
  
Lethal Potions: Step Two  
  
By Freght Julicwak  
  
Remember, school starts September 1st from Platform 93/4 at King's Cross.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Amanda Dumbledore  
  
Headmistress  
  
Harry closed the letter. He looked at Cristal  
  
"I don't get it. I have been going to GaddyWobbins since my first year, and now I have to go to Hogwart's?" Cristal cried. Harry longed to comfort her, but he remembered that she went through his stuff. "I can't believe it! This sucks. I hate England! GaddyWobbins is so much better! The textbooks you use, the robes you wear! Ugh!" She stormed out of his room.  
  
Harry gaped at the doorway. He then walked over to his trunk and started to organize it. He kind of felt bad for Cristal. Her dead died and then she wasn't accepted back at Hogwart's. He decided to take a walk to try to comprehend everything that happened this afternoon.  
  
He took his wand, just in case. He walked out the door and started to walk in what seemed circles because all the houses look the same. He was about to head home when he heard a whimpering in the bushes. He looked around to make sure nobody was near and then he muttered "amibushmobile" and the bush revealed the animal hiding behind it. It was a cute little puppy with adorable sandy colored fur. (A/N now you know why I dedicated the chapter to my dog Disclaimer: I own this puppy and its name!) He looked at it and it looked back at him with adorable brown eyes. He recognized those eyes. They looked just like Cristal's. He scooped up the puppy and headed back to four Privet Drive.  
  
Please review  
  
*~~*--Cookie--*~~* 


	5. Canine Troubles

Hey everybody who reviewed, thanks.  
  
I promise it will get more exciting soon…  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~*  
  
Harry trudged home, thinking of a name for the puppy. How would he be able to hide it from Aunt Petunia? She hated all animals, especially dogs, but he couldn't just kick it out. It was too cute.  
  
Maybe Cristal could help, he thought as he approached four privet drive with the nameless puppy. It could cheer her up. He hid it under his T- shirt, that was baggy enough to hide an elephant and opened the front door. He ran upstairs to the guest room that was turned into Cristal's room. He opened the door to see Cristal lying on the bed, pounding on her pillow. He left.  
  
He walked into his room where another owl from Hogwart's was waiting. He dropped the puppy on his bed. What should he name it? (A/N, In the review, you can choose a name, and then I'll pick the best one for the dog. Entries are due 4.19.02) He went over to the owl and untied the note. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Just a reminder that no magic shall be used until term starts, September 1st. Thank you once again,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Amanda Dumbledore  
  
Headmistress  
  
Harry closed the letter and threw it in the trash can. (A/N for you angel- eyes) The puppy was sleeping on the bed. It was so cute. He got up and got hid new quill so he could write a letter to Ron and Hermione about seeing them in Diagon Alley. He tied a note to Hedwig to Hermione. He went into Cristal's room and asked her to borrow her owl to send the letter to Ron. She nodded through her tears. He gave her back her wand and apologized.  
  
"Aaaaaah!" a loud shriek echoed through the hallway. "What is this mongrel doing here?" He heard Aunt Petunia scream. Harry raced to his room to find his Aunt in a corner of the room, petrified. The dog growled at her and then noticed Harry. It rushed over to great Harry, wagging its tail. He picked the puppy up as Aunt Petunia slowly left.  
  
"That dog is posessed!" she screamed. Uncle Vernon appeared.  
  
"What is that thing doing in my house?" He growled. "Get it out! Now!" The dog jumped out of Harry's arms and lifted its leg onto Uncle Vernon. Yellow liquid was sprayed at him.  
  
"That dog is evil, get him out of my house and clean that mess up! Come with me!" He grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him to the cupboard. He flung open the door, Mildred and Dudley were back there, kissing. He kicked them out and locked Harry in.  
  
Harry didn't mind, really, until he realized that he wouldn't be able to meet Hermione and Ron at Diagon Alley. After two days he had been locked in there, let out only twice a day to go to the bathroom. He thought about names for the puppy while he was there and pondered why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would call his puppy posessed.  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
Please review and enter my contest.  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed it. I loved your feedback. Keep those reviews coming…  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~* 


	6. Memory of a Shattered Dream

Remember, enter my contest to name that puppy  
  
Please read and review  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~*  
  
Harry was stuck. He wanted to get out so badly. What if he missed the first day of Hogwart's? He was hungry. He hoped that Cristal had thought to SEND A LETTER TO Hermione and Ron explaining his absence at Diagon Alley. He also hoped that she had gotten him his books, knowing Cristal, she probably didn't. He wanted to get out of the closet. He thought of summoning his stuff and getting away, but he couldn't risk being expelled. Amanda Dumbledore was stricter than Albus Dumbledore, her Great- Grandfather. He thought back to last year, with the events leading up to Amanda becoming Headmistress.  
  
Flash Back- Harry's 6th year  
  
Professor Flitwick came running in. "Lord Voldemort has taken over Hogwart's! Lord Voldemort has taken over Hogwart's! Run for it! He toppled over. Harry was sitting with Amanda Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron. They were studying for an exam. Ron pulled Hermione up and took her hand. They followed Professor Flitwick as he got up and ran to the Whomping Willow, where an emergency passageway led to safety. It was over Easter Break, and Amanda was visiting.  
  
He looked at Amanda and helped her up. He heard somebody walking down past the room, down the halls. Amanda picked up the Marauder's Map and pointed to a figure. It was a tiny dot, reading Tom Riddle. He then saw something in a dungeon. It was a tiny shape, reading Sirius Black. He gasped. He had to save Sirius!  
  
"Amanda, we've got to save Sirius!"  
  
"He's a murderer! I can't believe you care about him!"  
  
"He's my godfather, though. Voldemort might kill him."  
  
"It's what he deserves, Harry, come on, time is running out!"  
  
"I am not leaving him! Go without me." Harry protested. An eerie laugh was heard, coming from below. "Sirius!" Harry started running towards the dungeons, as fast as he could. He knew the marauder's Map by heart. He raced to the dungeons. He needed to save Sirius and he didn't care if he died doing it. Amanda saw him and soon followed.  
  
Out of breath, he burst into the dungeon. He saw that devilish grin of Voldemort's and freaked out. "I am afraid, you are too late." He said. Harry looked and saw a large black dog, in the corner, still and lifeless. He broke up in tears.  
  
"Sirius didn't need this. You are horrible and mean! I can't believe you would do this to him. Take me too!" Harry growled. Voldemort got out his wand.  
  
"No! Stop right there Tom Riddle!"  
  
"Amanda?" Harry asked, "Why are you here? You don't want to die too!"  
  
"Oh, so we want three dead, instead of one, tonight!" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Just kill us already," Amanda yelled.  
  
"Yeah, kill us." A voice said. Out of the dark, stepped Sirius Black. "Which one of us are you going to kill first?"  
  
"How'd you do that?" Voldemort asked, confused.  
  
"You didn't come close to killing me! You are not as strong as you used to be," Sirius answered. Voldemort sank to his knees. A puddle of blood started forming around him. It glimmered a silvery color.  
  
"Yeah, using unicorn blood to keep you alive results in not being able to perform any spells after a while, Amanda said. "It's a shame that it happened now, just before you could kill Harry. You are weak now! Weak as a rabbit! Weak as a flimsy little spider, waiting to be flicked off its web." Voldemort sank to the floor, more and more blood spilling from him.  
  
"You will never be strong again!" Harry yelled with delight, as Voldemort was on the ground, unable to stand.  
  
"You won't survive tonight!" Sirius added, as Voldemort lyed on the ground, unable to sit up. In one last, dying attempt, he touched the mark on his arm, muttering something under his breath.  
  
He took one last breath of air. Harry hugged Sirius, then walked over to Amanda. They hugged for a long time. Then she kissed him. It was beautiful. Sirius pretended not to be there. He looked away. An owl fluttered in the window. Sirius took the letter and read it to them.  
  
Dear Miss Amanda Dumbledore,  
  
It has come to my attention that Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has just lost an amazing asset to our Wizarding Community. I am extremely distraught over the loss of your Great Grandfather, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Next year, though, we'll be needing a new headmistress, and I feel that you are overly qualified. Beside attending Hogwart's for the past seven years, You have also attended countless seminars with the former headmaster. After the horrible attack on Hogwart's, we are sorry to say that the rest of the school year will be cancelled. That includes exams.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Percy Weasely  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Amanda jumped with delight, as Harry watched her. He was upset, her being headmistress will screw everything up. Their dreams and plans of marriage disappeared. He wanted to cry. He hoped that she would possibly bend a little for him. Amanda hugged him.  
  
Harry woke up with the puppy licking his face. He was still stuck in the closet. He still loved Amanda. He hoped she would understand if he didn't come to Hogwart's on time. What should we name you, as he looked at the puppy in adoration. Then he got an idea! The puppy's eyes glowed red.  
  
  
  
Another cliffhanger,  
  
I'll post the next chapter soon!  
  
Please review.  
  
Remember, enter the name that puppy contest!  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~* 


	7. Just another train ride?

I stayed home sick today, that's why I'm adding all these new chapters!  
  
Remember the name that puppy contest!  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~*  
  
  
  
Harry awoke (once again) to the sounds of several trunks being dragged down the stairs. He checked his watch. It read September 1. He had been in the closet for 4 weeks. It was also the first day of Hogwart's. He would get to see Amanda. He also hoped that somebody had picked up books for him.  
  
The door opened. "Get out!" Uncle Vernon screamed. Harry grabbed the puppy and left. Dudley was dragging down some of Cristal's stuff. He ran up stairs to collect his stuff.  
  
He piled all his clothes into a duffel bag, along with two bowls and a blanket for his puppy. He put Hedwig in her cage. He then packed up his trunk with all his books, his backpack, his food, and a small bag of coins for the train ride. He hoped the witch was still there. He then started to pull his trunk downstairs. At the bottom of the steps, he remembered something. He raced back upstairs.  
  
It was the bracelet he was going to give Amanda on that evening. They had been studying together with Ron and Hermione. He wanted to wait until they were alone, but that never happened. Hermione had gotten countless pieces of jewelry from Malfoy, and Ron had given his muggle girlfriend, Janie a promise ring. He never got to give it to her. He grabbed the little box and tucked it in his pocket.  
  
  
  
At the station, Cristal gave everybody a huge goodbye hug, even Mildred. Harry just made a sharp gesture with his hand. "So, how do we get to the train," Cristal asked, as soon as the Dursley's left. She didn't tell them that she didn't get into GaddyWobbins. They thought she was going back to Florida. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He felt his heart melt. It was the first time that he had smiled at her. He then thought of Amanda and looked away.  
  
"You walk towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, then you can just walk right through it." He explained. She nodded. "Follow me!"  
  
They headed towards the barrier. Soon they were looking at the scarlet train. Hogwart's Express it read. "Wow! This is so cool!" She exclaimed. "Do you know any 6th years that can show me around?" She asked. Harry nodded. Just on cue, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's sister, Ginny, who was in the 6th year came over. Ginny blushed. She always had a crush on Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Hermione called out to him. "Why, hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend. " She held out her hand to shake Cristal's hand. Cristal took it and shook it firmly.  
  
"This is Cristal, she'll be in her 6th year at Hogwart's. Cristal, this is Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny is in her 6th year." Crisytal went around and shook each of the'r hands, except, when she got to Ron, they stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Let's get on the train now," Ginny said. Harry helped Ginny, then Hermione onto the train. Ron helped Cristal, giddy over the fact that he was with such a gorgeous girl. He smiled at her again.  
  
They walked into a compartment. They sat together, around a table, as Malfoy came over. Hermione ran up to him and they kissed passionately. Then Malfoy broke off from the kiss, he was staring at Ron and Cristal, kissing on a couch on the other side of the compartment.  
  
"What are they doing?" he sneered. He was considerably nicer to Harry since he started dating Hermione, but he and Ron hated each other even more. "Stop molesting that poor child." He yelled at Ron. Cristal stood up.  
  
"Yo, take you and your slutty girlfriend away from us. We don't need losers like you." Then her and Ron started up again. Harry was amazed. Malfoy wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked off together. Now, he was alone with Ginny. They talked calmly until the witch Came. Cristal and Ron stopped and came over to them. They sat down as Harry ordered some candy.  
  
As they were eating, Malfoy and Hermione passed through again, this time with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Harry got up, ready to fight. Cristal beat them to it. "He, it is the little girl!" He scowled, "Go back and play with your dollies!"  
  
"I would, but I am too busy beating you up!" She made a fist. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyl, and Hermione walked away. She flipped her hair and smiled at them. "Now, where were we?" She asked them.  
  
Stuttering, Ginny told her, "Y-you we-were t-t-telling us h-how y-you pl- played a t-tr-tri-trick on your t-t-teach-er-er!" Cristal smiled and continued to talk. Ginny became more comfortable with her and by the end of the ride, Ron and Cristal were a couple and Ginny and Cristal were best friends.  
  
As they were getting off, Harry asked Ron, "Don't you think that Cristal is a little scary, like there is something weird about her?"  
  
"There couldn't be," Ron told him. Seeing the look of terror in Harry's eyes, he said, "Could there?"  
  
  
  
Another cliffhanger!  
  
O well…  
  
Remember, enter the contest!  
  
Please review and I'll add chapter 8 soon…  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~* 


	8. Old Love, New Love

Enter the name that puppy contest!  
  
Please r/r  
  
  
  
Once off the train, Harry, Ron, and Cristal walked into the great hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor head table where Hermione was crying. She wiped her tears. "How could YOU be so mean to me Ron, I hate you, get that away from me," she screamed, pointing at Cristal. Just then, Professor Lupin came over to them.  
  
"Why, hello Hermione, Ron, and Harry." He said with a smile. He turned to Cristal, "Miss Mc Malley, I believe you need to come with me." He led her away. Hermione dropped the fake smile that she had worn while Lupin was there and started screaming again at Ron.  
  
"What is so great about Cristal? There is something weird about her! What about Janie, you know your girlfriend. You promised to write her everyday. I am not letting you hurt my muggle best friend's feelings, OK?"  
  
"I am-"  
  
"You are what? C'mon, tell me!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ron told her.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione accepted.  
  
"I want to be your friend-o, yeah, if you don't like Cristal, I promise we won't hang out with her!"  
  
"No, no, no, I am happy that you are friends with Cristal."  
  
Hermione and Ron were soon friends again, but Harry didn't notice. He was too busy staring at Amanda She looked so beautiful in her lavender with royal blue trim robes. They really brought out her gorgeous blue eyes. Her auburn hair shimmered next to Professor McGonagall's graying hair and Professor Snape's jet black hair. He thought back to the first time he saw her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'd love to go to the Yule ball with you!" Cho looked into his eyes and smiled. Her smile was dazzling. A girl got up and came over to Cho.  
  
"Hey, is it true that you're going out with the famous Harry Potter?" she asked, flipping her long, silky, auburn hair.  
  
"Yep," Harry smiled back, "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Amanda Dumbledore, I am the headmaster's great granddaughter!"  
  
Harry was impressed by this girl, and somewhat jealous.  
  
"Well, Its best if we got going," Cho said. Harry took her fragile arm and led her away. The girl, Amanda, waved goodbye. Cho waved back as they went out of sight.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry shuddered. Thinking about Cho was too painful. After only a week of dating, Voldemort killed her. He remembered that green flash. His tears had fallen so freely. He remembered that painful trip back to her funeral. He gave her one last kiss before they buried her. He had looked up and saw Amanda, with Professor Dumbledore, mourning Cho's death. She caught Harry's eyes and then they knew that they would be together forever.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Amanda standing over him.  
  
  
  
Angel-eyes: I'll tell you more later about Harry and Amanda and thanks for entering the contest. Thanx 4 the suggestions…  
  
Claudia/Cali: Thank you for entering the contest. You are two "cool cats"  
  
*~~*(Cookie(*~~* 


	9. Unanswered Questions

Please r/r  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Harry smiled at her. God, he loved her. She sat down in the seat next to his.  
  
"Hey, stranger!" She laughed.  
  
"Hey, 'Manda!" He hugged her.  
  
"I can't stay here for long, I have some duties- hey look, the sorting!" Professor McGonagall set the hat on a fine mahogany stool.  
  
"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwart's! I am pleased to announce that our school is under new command after last year's horrible happenings. Here is Professor Amanda Dumbledore!" Amanda gave him a quick kiss and ran up to McGonagall. The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers.  
  
"Thank you! I am so happy to be here. Before the term starts, I'd like to make some announcements, Number 1, all pets should have flea collars, Number 2, I'd like to announce that Professor Lupin has come back to teach DADA! Annnnnnnd, Number 3, I'd like to welcome all of the GaddyWobbins 6th and 7th years to Hogwart's and I hope that you will treat them with respect. They have already been sorted into houses. I'll just announce where they were put."  
  
She started reading off of a parchment as teenagers came out of the grand hall. Harry began listening when Amanda read "Lionel, Joseph," who went to the Hufflepuff table. "Marion, Damion," became a Slytherin, then, "Mc Malley, Cristal- Slytherin!"  
  
Harry was shocked. Cristal walked by and waved, then she made her way over to the slytherin table. After Amanda was finished reading the names, she began to speak, "Hogwart's is happy to have you. We invited these students to learn with us so we can bridge cultures with the United States. I have never lived there, but I believe that they have a very different lifestyle. Please welcome them warmly. Now, let's sing the Hogwart's song."  
  
Amanda stood up and conducted with her wand. She smiled. After the song, she stood up and announced, "As many of you know, I can't carry a tune, and, let's eat!" The bowls, pitchers, and platters filled. Harry stuffed himself with candied yams, grilled chicken covered in soy sauce, and pumpkin juice. Ron and Hermione were also filling up on treats.  
  
"I love their food!"  
  
"I wonder how Cristal likes it"  
  
"Ron, stop thinking about her, that girl is bad news. There is something about her. I could feel it on the train."  
  
"Hermione, stop worrying, she's fine!"  
  
"Ron, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, It was weird though, I mean, I was just sitting there, then we were together on the couch. I didn't like it, but I couldn't stop!"  
  
"Sure, Ron, am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. "I agree with you, at the Dursley's, they treated her so well, even though it was obvious she was a witch! I wondered about that," Harry added.  
  
"Wow, that's weird, by the way you talk, you'd think that they would hate her."  
  
"I know, also, one minute she's yelling at me, the next, she's in my room looking through my stuff, and the next…I don't know."  
  
"She's probably going through that state in life where you are confused about everything and I mean, her parents just died!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, "Please stop. It's time to go to the dorm. I wonder who is head boy and who is head girl."  
  
The three got up and walked to their dorm. When they got there, their stuff was already there. Hermione went straight up to her dorm. A few minutes later, she was back, laden with books. "Oh yeah, when Ron and I were in Diagon Alley, waiting for you, we picked up an extra set of books. We figured that you'd have a good reason for standing us up. Why weren't you there?"  
  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back and then ran up to his dorm. In there, there were only four beds. Seamus's bed wasn't there, he must've become head boy. He saw the puppy run up to him. He held out his arms and the puppy ran up to him, wagging its tail. He picked it up and carried it down to where Hermione and Ron were waiting, sitting in two arm chairs.  
  
"This little thing is the reason I couldn't come."  
  
"Hermione looked at it, "What is its name?"  
  
  
  
I promise, Cristal was not intended to be a Mary Se, later on, you will find out why!  
  
Still, you can enter the "Name that Puppy" Contest, I extended the due date until April 28th!  
  
Please review!  
  
Please, only constructive criticism, no flames!  
  
Thank you!  
  
*~!~*Cookie*~!~* 


	10. What about us?

Please read and review  
  
No flames  
  
  
  
1 What about us (Chorus)  
  
What about all of the  
  
Things that you say  
  
What about all of the  
  
Promises that you made  
  
What about all of the  
  
Ice that you gave  
  
What about all of the  
  
Things you told me  
  
What about all of the  
  
Things that you say  
  
What about all of the  
  
Promises that you made  
  
What about all of the  
  
Ice that you gave  
  
What about, what about  
  
What about us? What about us, us?  
  
What about us? What about us, us?  
  
Brandy from the album, Full Moon  
  
Before Harry could answer, Amanda came in. "Hello Harry," she said, walking over o them. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Fine, how were yours?" Harry politely responded. He went over to hug her, but she pulled away.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you," she whispered. Looking around, she added, "Alone, in my office." She pulled him away. He followed her.  
  
"Why no hug?" He asked, confused.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" She replied.  
  
They came to a portrait of a vase filled with tulips. "Fizzy Unicorn," she said and the portrait swung open. She climbed up in it and Harry followed. "I love that painting," she said as they came to three doors. Amanda opened the middle door and stepped in. Harry followed her in.  
  
"This is my private chamber. Only three people know of it. Lupin, me, and now you." She sat on a red couch in the corner. He sat down next to her. He reached over to kiss her. He hugged her and felt the sweet touch of her lips. She kissed him back. He began to untie her robes. She once again pulled away. She got up and moved away. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Harry, I am headmistress. I cant go around dating my students, I love you, but it isn't right!" She crossed her arms. She went over to her desk and sat down in a giant white leather armchair. She diverted her eyes to the picture. "My mom and dad, I hope I am making them proud." She whispered.  
  
Harry came over and stood behind her. Tears blurred his vision as he looked at a lovely lady auburn hair, in a lacy white gown. She was very pregnant, yet she still looked beautiful. Next to her was a smiling young man with dark eyes and blond hair.  
  
"What happened to them?" Harry asked, taking her hand.  
  
"Voldemort. He killed my dad the day after the wedding. My mom fled, but when I was three, a man named Peter Pettigrew killed her. I was sent to live with my Great- Grandfather, Al, as I called him. He was my only other living relative," she said, with tears falling freely her face.  
  
"You are lucky, Professor Dumbledore was so much cooler then my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said.  
  
Amanda forced a smile. "Hogwarts was a nice place to grow up in. It never bored me. The first year, Al let me get sorted in private. I was put in Ravenclaw. I had the run of the castle and could go to whatever Ravenclaw lesson I wanted to. By the time I was 6, I knew almost everything to know about Hogwarts. Al let me go to meeting with him, but I usually didn't because they were so boring. Once I was 10, I was given a first year to look after. The first first year I helped was Cho. She became my best friend, although I was a year younger then her. I had a separate dorm that was connected to Al's office and the Ravenclaw common room. Cho and I would go into my dorm all the time and study. I also had a passage to the kitchen from my dorm so we would go and take food from there. Those times were great! After Cho came, I started spending all my time with her instead of with Al until Voldemort came back to power. After that, I worked with Al to figure out ways to fight him. He told me that I helped him a lot in fighting Voldemort. Percy thought so too. That is why, they probably gave the job of Headmaster to me," She finished with a sigh. "I wonder what would've happened if my mom hadn't died, I mean, would I have gone to Hogwart's, met you, and became Headmistress?"  
  
"You deserve it," Harry said. Amanda cried even more. He wanted to take her in his arms, feel her slender body against his, like after Cho's tragic death, but he couldn't. It took every muscle in his body to restrain himself. She got up and wiped her tears away.  
  
"We can't live on the past, we have to overcome the future, Harry. Our parents' deaths were horrible. Cho's and Al's deaths too, but we have to look to our future," Amanda said. "Maybe we were ment to be together. I don't know. Let's wait to find out.  
  
  
  
Please review  
  
No flames please  
  
Next chapter, I promise I will tell you the puppy's name 


	11. Mystery Girl

Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
Please R/R this chapter  
  
From Hermione's POV (A/N, I am trying out new things, I hope it works)  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
I knew it. I knew Harry was going to be dumped. I was sitting there, with the puppy on my lap. What was its name? I asked myself as I pet it. I smiled and brushed a strand of golden hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" Ron complained from a table in the corner. I dropped the puppy and he trotted away. I then walked over to Ron. He was poring over a parchment, covered in blots and glistening blue ink. It was to Janie, his soon to be ex-girlfriend. I had caught him meeting Cristal after Harry left.  
  
"It is only right. You are CHEATING on Janie!" I screamed, reading over his shoulder.  
  
"This is stupid! Hermione, let me stop! I know some hexes that will come in handy if you don't let me stop." He complained.  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently. "Ron, come on, how would you feel if Janie was cheating on you?" I asked.  
  
"It was only one little, innocent kiss!" Ron yelled, "You are so annoying!"  
  
"That was hardly 'one little innocent kiss!" I screamed.  
  
"You can't make people you know," he told me.  
  
"Come on Ron, you're almost done." I said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"You can't. Term has not even started. I want to go to sleep!" he said.  
  
"And dream about Cristal, right?" I retorted and Ron frowned, blotting the parchment. He glared at me as I walked up to the girl's dorm. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. In the dorm, I pulled on my scarlet robe, woven with golden threads and my slippers that had lion heads that roared when you pressed their noses.  
  
I trudged back to the common room because I left my book, "Witchcraft and Wizardry Meets Uncle Sam',that I had picked up to learn more about GaddyWobbins. It was odd that all of a sudden, the GaddyWobbins students came to Hogwart's, but it will be introiguing to learn about their culture. I picked up my book.  
  
"Excuse me?" a quiet voice asked.  
  
"Yes?" I looked up and saw a dumpy girl with mousy brown hair and giant glasses. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Where are the bedrooms?" she asked, meekly.  
  
"You mean the dorms?" Ron asked. He was done with the letter. "I'm going to give this to Pig to deliver to your parents, so they can give it to Janie." He came over to where I was standing.  
  
"Are you from GaddyWobbins?" I asked.  
  
"Does it matter, we're all from Hogwart's now." She replied.  
  
"What's your name?" Ron asked, extending his hand. "I am Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. We are in the seventh year." Ron smiled.  
  
"Wow," she answered, looking confused.  
  
"What year are you in?" I asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." She said.  
  
"How old are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am in my teens." She responded, looking down at her feet. "Listen, why does this matter, we are all united, fighting the dark that has come to GaddyWobbins, and now Hogwart's." she murmured.  
  
"Excuse me, what's your name again?" I asked. She looked at me and mumbled something. "Can you please repeat that?" I asked. She stared at me. Her eyes were the most beautiful I ever saw. They seemed to go on for eternity, brown, gold, red, blue, green, and silver, swirling together. "You have gorgeous eyes!" I said in awe.  
  
"Gee , thanks. And, my name is Caren Mc Malley."  
  
"Are you related to Cristal?" Ron asked, going misty eyed as he said 'Cristal'.  
  
"Maybe, it depends on how Cristal is behaving." She answered, "Listen, I have to go to bed, Hermione, please lead me to the-" she paused. "Dorms." I tucked my book under my arm and led the way to the dorm.  
  
We trudged up the steps, Caren quietly following my footsteps. "Which dorm are you in?" I asked. The GaddyWabbins students were spread out between years until Amanda worked out real dorms for them.  
  
"Third Years," she replied. I led her to a thick, scarlet curtain. Pulling it aside, I unveiled five four-posters, squeezed together and a make shift partition at the back. I tiptoed in and led her to the partition. I opened the partition and pointed to an empty cot. It was between two other cots. The cots had soft scarlet quilts and were made of fine mahogany. She climbed into her cot, closed her amazing eyes and fell asleep. I left silently and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in Amanda's Office ~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back in 3rd Person)  
  
"Amanda, I can't leave. I love you. You love me. Why must you do this?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, calm down!" Amanda ordered, "I can give you detention!" Amanda giggled. Harry loved that giggle.  
  
"'Manda!" he whined.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time for you to go back to your dorm because you want to be well rested for the start of the term." Amanda told him, trying as hard as she could to fight back the tears. Harry went to kiss her. "Harry, I can't. Bye." Amanda turned away and busied herself with papers. "Harry, go to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast." She turned and went back to her papers. Harry crept to the door with a heavy heart.  
  
The hallways were dark, just like Harry's soul as he walked back. He came to the portrait of the Fat Lady and he heard a voice behind him and a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey hon." A mellifluous voice called.  
  
"Go away!" He screamed.  
  
"C'mon, I will treat you better then her anyway," she said.  
  
"Cristal, piss off!" Harry screamed. A hand turned him around and Cristal was there. She pulled him into a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I feel for you," she told him, pressing her slender body up against his. He tried to push her away, but part of him held onto her. (A/N: this is what a character is thinking) She kisses like Amanda. I miss Amanda's kisses. Amanda, such a sweet name. Amanda began to pull him into a broom closet and he obeyed, like a rag doll. He didn't feel love, he just wanted to be held.  
  
  
  
Please review! No flames!  
  
I'm starting to work on the next chapter  
  
I promise you, Cristal is not a Mary Sue. The plot bunnies will tell you. Just let me get further into the story. 


End file.
